Do What I Do, Not What I Say
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: no one should listen to ron! RHr


**Hey all**

**Enjoy! It's just a one-shot inspired by my mate Damien.**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

**_Disclaimer:I dont own harry potter! that sucks..._**

Do What I Do, Not What I Say

**I talk to him like he is just my friend. Like I don't have deeper feelings for him. I tell him everything and I trust him with my life and my secrets. **

**I just wish he'd trust me with his. **

Hermione sat opposite Ron and Lavender, red with anger. Harry was seated next to her, trying to make her ignore the new couple. "'Mione, its ok… Ron is just… daft," Harry said softly. Hermione snapped her head to look at Harry, "What?" she asked.

"Daft is…" "I know what it means!" Hermione snapped. "Oh, Ron won't admit that he likes you so, instead of admitting it he tries to cover it up with girls like Lavender," Harry said casually. "He likes me?" Hermione said grinning. Harry nodded, "You like him too obviously," Hermione nodded, "I thought so," Harry said knowingly. "Go ask him."

Hermione headed over to Ron, "Ah, Ron can I ask you a serious question? Alone?' Hermione asked timidly because Lavender was there. "I'm busy, it'll have to wait," Ron answered turning back to Lavender. "Ron! I need you're help and you won't help me because you're busy chatting up Lavender?" yelled Hermione, Ron stood up, "Yes!" he yelled back just as loudly. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Hermione yelled holding back tears. "YOU! YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" he bellowed, Hermione looked at Harry who was looking at her sympathetically. "This is important to me," Hermione whispered, "Go tell someone who cares, because I couldn't care less. Go jump off Hogwarts, I don't care," said Ron, red in the face. Harry came to Hermione's aid, "Ron that was uncalled for! Say sorry," Harry yelled, but it was too late Hermione had ran from the common room.

Hermione was crushed, Ron's words echoed through her mind, _"I don't care!" _Hermione remembered something else, _"Go jump off Hogwarts!"_ "Fine," Hermione mumbled to herself and changed her direction.

"Ron! Go after her," Harry yelled, "No, she's can do what she wants," Ron said. "So, you're going to let the girl you love, run out of you're life and maybe take your advice and jump off Hogwarts?" Harry whispered to Ron so Lavender couldn't hear. Ron looked at Harry and realized he was right. "You're right? But where would she go? She wouldn't actually listen to me would she?" Ron asked worriedly, Harry shrugged, "Here take the map," Harry said taking it out of his pocket and handing it to Ron.

Hermione had reached her destination; she was in the highest room in Hogwarts. Walking over to the window, Hermione looked out of it. The Hogwarts grounds beneath her shimmered with snowflakes. Hermione gasped, stepping back from the window, **'I can't do this, I'm up so high. Ron wants you too,' **Hermione's brain argued, finally she broke down crying. Finally one side of her brain won.

Walking over to the window, Hermione had one thought, **'This is what Ron wants,'** carefully she placed her feet on the window sill. Standing up on the sill Hermione looked below her again, but this time the grounds seemed to be calling her. Hermione stood there for what felt like eternity, yet she didn't move. Instead she let the soft wind blow over her face and through her hair, it soft but icy and it was prickling her face.

Ron has beginning to panic; Hermione wasn't anyway on the map. Ron walked around aimlessly till he spotted it; Hermione's name. **'Why would she be there? Oh no!'** Ron began to sprint. He had to find her, he'd never forgive himself he was too late and someone outside was first to find her sprawled on the grass. Finally he reached the room; carefully he pushed open the door.

Hermione turned her head when she heard the door open. When she saw who it was, she turned her focus back out the window, "Goodbye Ron," and with that Hermione's feet left the sill. Hermione stomach felt like it was going to leave her and her head was light and her hair was trailing after her. Then there was horrible jolt that made her stomach jerk.

The second Hermione had spoken Ron leaped forward and grabbed her waist, and not a moment too soon. Just as Ron's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, her feet left the window sill.

"Don't say goodbye, I'm not letting you go anywhere I can't," Ron cried. "What do you care? You told me to do this!" Hermione cried back. "Hermione, I never meant it I swear, besides if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be hanging out of a window holding onto you would I?" Ron said, lifting Hermione back into the room. With one last tug Ron fell backwards into the room, with Hermione in his arms.

Ron and Hermione sat up looking at each other. "Why did you save me?" Hermione stuttered, "Because I can't live without you," Ron said. Ron placed a hand on Hermione's cheek and kissed her on the lips.

"You little boyfriend stealer!" Lavender's voice broke the kiss, Ron and Hermione stood up. "You're a dirty hor-" Lavender began, but stopped speaking and instead slapped Hermione. "Don't touch her," Ron said, "She has no right to steal my idiotic boyfriend!" Lavender yelled. "You think I'm idiotic?" Lavender shook her head, "No, I KNOW you're idiotic," she said. "Well, I guess, you just got dumped by an idiot then," said Ron.

Lavender gasped, "You're breaking up with me?" Hermione nodded, "Yeah, ok bye Lav," she said, hugging Ron. With that Lavender left in pure anger.

Ron turned to Hermione, "Hermione, promise me you'll never listen to me again," Hermione smiled, "Never?" Ron grinned, "Ok you can listen to me, but only when I tell you I love you," Ron said, as Hermione kissed him.

**R&R! thanxs!**

**Mwah **

**-Lor**


End file.
